Habilidad
by Akira Yumeka
Summary: el solo tenía 5 años y aun así quería demostrar que no era un estorbo, summary escrito a las carreras enjoy :D


Aun cuando solo tenía 5 años y aún no podía pronunciar muy bien la r y siempre se tropezaba o caía (la mayoría sin intención) o producir arte con solo basura de la alcantarilla (algo de lo cual le enorgullecía y su familia no entendía).

Mikey soñaba con el día en demostrar que él servía para algo y que no era un torpe arruina todo como su familia pensaba (o como él creía que pensaban).

Pero eso no lo detendría, sus hermanos a su corta edad era más maduros, Leo podía hacer las katas más complicadas (hasta donde saben) en un parpadeo, Raph podía derrotar a cualquiera de los 3 en combate sin sudar y cargaba tubos que ni un humano promedio podría soportar y Donnie podía repara cualquier cosa que le pusieras en frente (léase cualquier juguete encontrado en las alcantarillas) que ni hablar de su Sensei él era el mejor de los mejores.

Y entonces está el, Mikey.

Obvio podía hacer katas pero no como Leo, obvio podía pelear pero no como Raph y pues obvio que él no podía arreglar o inventar cosas, _si supiera como usar un martillo, _no como Donnie.

Él era Mikey, el alegre, hiperactivo y creativo Miguel Ángel. O como sus hermanos (Raph) les gustaba llamarle, estorbo.

Buenooo no tan así pero se entendía entre líneas, Mikey a su corta edad entendía la situación en la que vivían él y su familia, puede que él no fuera el más listo o fuerte o inteligente de toda la familia pero sabía sobre emociones, podía ver la tristeza/nostalgia del Maestro Splinter cada cuando veía la foto de su familia humana, la seriedad de Leonardo sobre la carga de ser el mayor de los 4, el enojo de Raph cuando estaba estresado, la frustración de Donnie cada vez que una de sus creaciones explotaba.

Mikey quería hacer algo para animarlos, hacer que olviden sus problemas y rieran un poco, pero siempre terminaba regañado, castigado o golpeado _cortesía de Raph._

_-ahora no Mikey-_

_-vete a molestar otra parte-_

_-Mikey, no ves que estoy entrenando-_

_-Más tarde hermano-_

_-Por quinta vez, NO quiero jugar contigo-_

_-Será después tengo trabajo-_

El siempre veía el lado bueno de la vida y quería demostrárselos, quería que dejaran de crecer un momento y se divirtieran. Que no todo era tan oscuro a pesar de su condición, que podían disfrutar el mundo sin tener que agobiarse por nada más.

Era eso tan malo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El estómago dela joven tortuga gruño haciéndola olvidarse de su dilema existencial y se dirigió a lo que estaba en proceso de ser la cocina, aún faltaban varias cosas pero no estaba tan mal, tenía un refrigerador para los gusanos y algas, algunas bebidas y frutas, una que otra alacena con algunas pastas y cereales y una tostadora. Splinter a veces salía de la guarida y regresaba con uno que otro vivere de la superficie pero jamás decía dónde por si a ellos se les ocurría ir.

Sip, no era mucho pero era lo que había, a Mikey le gustaba la cocina tenía cierto aire hogareño, comparada la peculiaridad de su casa/alcantarilla pero él no se quejaba, fue entonces que mientras tomaba un poco de algas con gusanos que tuvo una ASOMBROSISIMA idea.

Corrió directo a su cuarto, bueno al que antes compartía con sus hermanos y rebusco entre las pocas cosas que tenía para escribir y un gran pedazo de cartón, a los pocos segundos estaba de vuelta en la entrada de la cocina y colocando el cartel entre las cortinas para que cualquiera que intentara pasar no lo hiciera o bueno esa era la intensión, y viendo su primera parte completada se metió a la cocina sonriendo y ahí fue cuando empezó la operación "Creando Sonrisas o Morir en el intento".

Jejeje, puede que Donnie le ganara en lo científico pero él era un genio para los nombres.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Leo salió estirándose del dojo después de tener una de las tanta lecciones individuales con el maestro Splinter puesto que si quería ser un buen líder _como su amado capitán Ryan_ debía entrenar más que cualquier otro, el maestro Splinter le seguía detrás para poder ir por un poco de té, ambos notando que la guarida estaba silenciosa, _demasiado _silenciosa.

_-Chicos?!-_ llamo Leo un poco preocupado al no ver a nadie en la sala- _dónde están?!_

Raph y Donnie salieron de sus habitaciones para ver porque tanto jaleo, al parecer a Raph se le dio por dormir una siesta y por el lado de Donnie que estaba lleno manchas tal vez por su nuevo invento.

-_Que quieres Leo_- dijo Raph tallándose los ojos un poco malhumorado por haber sido despertado- _no vez que estoy ocupado._

_-Se nota_- murmuro Donnie.

Raph solo lo mira jeteado.

_-Hijos míos, ¿porque tan callados?-_ pregunto Splinter ya que muy rara vez Raph tomaba siestas a medio día y Donnie siempre dejaba el proyecto a medio hacer ya siempre estaba ocupados con **MIKEY.**

Splinter noto que el más joven de sus hijos no acudió, no era de sorprender ya que normalmente era el último en levantarse, el último en llegar al entrenamiento pero siempre llegaba primero cuando los llamaba y era el más rápido de los 4 cuando competían en las carreras, y a diferencia de los demás él no terminaba sudado y cansado, el seguía y seguía y amaba eso de su hijo aun cuando su explosividad no le dejaba concentrarse en los ejercicios, ver la cara de felicidad y orgullo que tenía al saber que podía vencerlos en algo no tenía precio pero aun así Splinter sabía que esa mirada duraba muy poco ya que sus hermanos a veces le hacían menos diciendo cosas como _"solo fue suerte" "tienes menos masa muscular" "eres pequeño tiene sentido"_ solo por ser el menor.

A veces dolía verlo así.

_-Miguel Ángel_- no escucha nada_- Miguel Ángel!-_ un poco más fuerte pero aun así nada.

_-¡Sal ya Mikey!-_ grito Raph empezando a asustarse -_esto no es gracioso enano-_

_- Mikey!- _

_-¡Mikey!-_

_**- MIGUEL ANGEL!-**_ muy alterado empezó a recorrer la casa seguido de sus hijos que también fijaban la vista para buscar al menor de naranja, buscaron en su habitación, el baño y justo antes de salir a buscarlo por el alcantarillado fue cuando un sonido de cosas cayendo se oyó.

Todos corrieron para ver la causa de aquello y justo cuando llegaron enfrente de la cocina, alguien grito desde dentro.

_**-¡LETEDO!**__- _era la inconfundible voz de la tortuguita naranja aunque un poco amortiguada como si algo lo estuviera aplastando

Todos suspiran un poco, aliviados de que el más pequeño este bien pero aun así eso no les quito el susto de muerte al no recibir respuesta antes y eso se lo cobrarían con un regaño muy digno y un par de zapes.

Pero antes siquiera de entrar para hacer aquello, vieron el mencionado letrero con la inconfundible y desigual letra del menor con una leyenda que decía más o menos así:

"_No pasarr, a menos que la tortwga M (osea yo) terrmine o sean las 4pm lo que ocwrra prime- prima- ¡una de las dos!" _

_Pd- si tratan de entrarr antes, crreanme no les gwstara lo que tendre qwe hacer._

_Pd2- qwedan advert-advin- ya les dije._

_Pd3- incluso tu Sensei._

_Pd4- :D _

_Hablo enserrio :p_

Las caras de los 3 hermanos y el maestro no tenían precio, el primero en reaccionar fue Raph quien se dirigió hacia las cortinas para saber qué demonios tramaba él bebe de la familia pero una mano lo detuvo siquiera rozo las cortinas.

-¿_Pero qué?-_

-_Déjalo Raph_- era Leo.

-_Como que lo deje_- dijo molesto- _quien sabe que desmadres est_- fue interrumpido por un golpe en la cabeza cortesía de su padre.

_-Vocabulario Raphael, vocabulario_- dijo sin más-_tu hermano tiene razón, lo que sea que esté haciendo debe ser muy importante -_ señalo el cartel-_además lo mantiene ocupado._

_-Si y técnicamente hablando_- dijo el genio- _son las 12:30, lo que significa que debió estar ocupado desde hacer rato y así que aún no ha terminado ade-hmp-_ fue interrumpido por la mano izquierda de Raph mientras con la derecha aún se sobaba el golpe de su Sensei.

-¡_Raph!-_ regaño Leo quitándosela de encima.

-_más el lado bueno es que aún nos quedan 3 horas y media sin que lo tengamos encima, así que podemos hacer lo que queramos_- finalizo Donnie como si nada y después tomando una gran inhalación para recuperar el aire perdido.

_-Bueno tienes razón, no tener cerca al enano un rato más no me caería mal-_ dijo sin ataduras Raph_- seria genial terminar de leer mis comic sin esperar a que él me caiga encima y me ruegue que….._

_- Por fin puedo terminar el proyecto en el que estoy trabajando y probarlo sin interrupciones_- dijo Donnie feliz de la vida- _es genial chicos, no les contare los detalles pero…._

_-Esto significa que podre ver el nuevo capítulo de Héroes Espaciales a la 1-_ comento Leo con una sonrisa- _sin que Mikey este alrededor preguntado a cada…._

Los chicos seguían hablando entre si sobre las ventajas de no tener a su hermanito cerca mientras Splinter los oía hablar y aunque los miraba un poco serio mentalmente sonreía ya que podría tener tiempo para meditar tranquilo sin que su hijo menor llegue gritando quien sabe que cosas, no los malinterpreten lo aman pero a veces necesitaban paz.

Mientras todos se retiraban a lo que habían planeado, nadie se dio cuenta, si se hubiera fijado bien que una pequeña figura al otro lado de la cortina a la que solo se le notaba los piecitos, había escuchado cada palabra de la conversación.

No es que quisiera pero no quería que vieran su obra maestra antes de estar terminada, además el hizo una advertencia si cualquiera (_Raph_) intentara entrar ignorando el cartel en no tendría más opción que hacerla. La idea era que estaría subido al refrigerador con una olla para taparle la cabeza y en modo ninja y así nomás entrara evitara ver su creación. Pero cuando creyó que alguien entraría escucho a Leo así que decidió bajarse del refi y de ahí el resto era historia.

Por un momento pensó que su Sensei los callaría diciendo que no hablaran así de él, pero se equivocó, no hizo nada.

Nada.

Cada cometario que sus hermanos hacia su persona lo atravesaban como dagas y unas cuantas lágrimas silenciosas caían por su joven y pecoso rostro, volteo hacia su creación y por un momento decidió mandar todo por la alcantarilla e irse a su cuarto y no salir jamás.

Pero no lo hizo.

Aun cuando se sintiera herido, aun cuando por fin supo los que sus hermanos y su papa pensaran de él confirmándole sus sospechas, aun cuando le siguieran recorriendo lágrimas de sus ojos color cielo.

No lo haría.

Esta era su misión y quería cumplirla, terminaría la operación cueste lo que cueste.

Y le costaría mucho.

Se dirigió hacia el gran cuadro de cartones y cajas con las que estaba trabajando, tomo a uno de los muñequitos y sonrió triste "_que bueno que aún no pegue las figuras_" pensó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y así paso la tarde donde cada miembro de la familia menos uno hacia lo que quisieran sin tener cerca al menor, Leo veía emocionado el nuevo capítulo de su serie y cuando acabo se fue a su cuarto a practicar una nueva kata que recién el maestro Splinter le había enseñado y aun no dominaba bien.

Raph por su parte junto una gran pila de comics que deseaba tanto leer pero con Mikey siempre cerca casi nunca acababa nada.

Donnie por su parte seguía trabajando en unas máquinas parecidas a los carritos chocones que veía en los comerciales de la tele que pasaban cuando llegaba la feria a NY.

El maestro Splinter meditaba tranquilo en el dojo, aun quería te pero no podía desaprovechar una oportunidad como aquella además le serviría de entrenamiento extra.

Pero a pesar de aquella tranquilidad, nadie pudo evitar sentir una ligera molestia como si algo les faltara, normalmente ellos no hacían ese tipo de cosas, bueno si pero solo cuando estaban aburridos o sin nada que hacer y normalmente llegaba Mikey siendo Mikey y al final del día sin darse cuenta estaban o corriendo o saltando, jugando o simplemente viendo la tele pero eso si todos juntos, pero no le dieron mucha importancia

Después de todo, sin Mikey, todo era más tranquilo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-Listo_- secándose el sudor de su frentecita el de mascarita naranja contemplaba su creación con un orgullo tan grande como cuando un padre ve a su hijo, para Mikey su orgullo no es que lo haya terminado, ni que funcione (porque obviamente lo probo), ni nada de eso era un orgullo para sí puesto que él lo hizo y solo y sin ayuda y con una sorpresa y con sus manos y y y…

Y bueno la parte más complicada fue completada ahora solo faltaba dárselo a su _familia._

Una mueca se formó en su ya no tan sonriente rostro pero decidió dejarlo pasar, solo le hubiera gustado estar al lado de ellos cuando vieran su regalo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eran las 4:10 cuando por obra del destino o solo casualidad todos decidieron salir de su apogeo puesto que la curiosidad les gano más que las ganas d seguir en donde estaban. Nadie quería decirlo en voz alta pero todos tenían curiosidad sobre qué era lo que tramaba el menor de la familia aunque conociéndolo de seguro solo era otra de sus extravagancias.

Grande fue sorpresa de la familia Hamato cuando al entrar a la sala lo primero que vieron fue una cosa negra cuadrada con una nota en el frente, todos se acercaron pero ninguno quiso tocarlo.

_-¿Que rayos es esto?-_ confundió Raph fue rodeando el objeto hasta volver al inicio.

_-Creo que es lo que Mikey estaba haciendo_- dijo Donnie con la vista curiosa que solo el poseía fija en la lona que cubría el objeto.

_-Chicos miren-_ dijo Leo señalando la nota- _aquí dice "destapar"._

_-¿Cómo?-_ más confundido, Raph se giró a su hermano- _no entiendo-_

_-Creo que Mikey lo que quiere decir es que quitemos la lona_- dijo Donnie inteligentemente_- a que si Sensei._

Splinter como única respuesta alargo su mano y justo cuando iba a tirar de ella, una manita lo detiene – _espere Sensei_- era Raph- _como saber que no es una de las tantas bromas de Mikey._

_-Vamos Raphael no creo que Mikey sea capaz de hacer algo que le tome mucho tiempo como una broma- _razono Leo_- no tendría sentido._

_-Leo, parece que naciste ayer, tu sabes cómo es el- _le discutió Raph de vuelta, él no va a ser víctima (no de nuevo) de las tontas bromas de su hermanito- _no importa cuando ni donde ni como él es capaz de hacer este tipo de cosas, es Mikey por todas las aguas negras, él no tiene sentido._

-_Bueno-_ dijo Splinter cortando el dialogo antes d que pasara a mayores- _si es una broma o no tendremos que arriesgarnos, no lo_ _creen-_ les dijo mientras los miraba, Splinter sabia cuando su querido niño naranja hacia bromas, digámosle sexto sentido o intuición paterna pero esta vez no detecto indicios de que "esto" fuera una de ellas.

-_Bien-_

_-De acuerdo-_

_-Como sea-_

Splinter al oír eso retiro con agilidad la lona y cuando cayó los 4 pares de ojos veían anonadados lo que tenían enfrente.

Era una especie de mural hecho de cartones viejos y cajas como base por enfrente y lo demás estaba descubierto y era sostenido por atrás por unos tubos delgados y un poco oxidados que le daba forma de cubo para que no se cayera, esto estaba sobre una base circular con algunas cuerdas y más notas todas y cada una de ellas con las letras irregulares de Mikey, pero eso no fue lo que captó la atención de la familia en primer lugar, fue lo que está pintado sobre el mural que estaba frente a ellos:

Era una pintura que mostraba a todos los miembros de la familia cada uno echo con algunos materiales como botellas, papel de color, algunas latas, caucho y una que otra pasta seca y muchas cosas más que fácilmente se podían encontrar en el drenaje pero sin duda eran ellos, Leo estaba hecho de una mezcla de partes viejas de historietas plastilina azul y botellas verde claro oscuro, tenía lo que parecía una réplica del traje del capitán Ryan y una nota que decía "LEONARDO, el capitán"; por otra parte Raph estaba echo de masilla verde oscura, pintura roja y fichas rojas que simulaba una capa y su nota decía "RAPHAEL, la fuerza"; Donnie estaba hecho solo a mano de colores, pinturas y lápices de distintos verdes y morados pero resaltaba lo que parecía un robot pequeño hecho de algunos engranes y tornillos junto con un aparato que fue pegado en lo que son sus manos, su nota decía "DONATELLO, el genio", por ultimo esta Splinter echo d papel y plástico oscuro para su piel pero su ropa era d tela café claro mientras sus manos se posaba en lo que sería un abrazo familiar y en su nota se leía "SPLINTER, Papa", todos estaban juntos y sonriente en lo que parecía ser la superficie y una casa de fondo con un letrero que decía Hamato y debajo de ellos usando pintura naranja y letra irregular se leía "Mi familia"

Los Hamato estaba paralizados, esto…..esto realmente lo hizo Mikey, _su Mikey_, para ellos, pero….

Donnie fue el primero en salir de su trance al ver una pequeña hoja que salía de una esquina de su yo pintado, la tomo y empezó a leer:

"_esperro qwe les haya gustado el cwadro ya que no fue nada fácil pegarlos sabes .w. como sea esto solo es la prime-prima- la cosa uno del regalo"_

_Pd- esto es para qwe sepan que no tiene imporr taanCia como vivimos, lo único que vale es que segwimos y segwirremos jwntos._

_Pd2- jalar cuerda con nota que dice R2_

_X9"_

Al terminar d leer la carta Donnie tenía una dulce sonrisa en la cara, puesto que realmente su hermanito había hecho algo tan increíblemente hermoso.

Y aún faltaba más.

Busco la cuerda mencionada y cuando la jalo la base rodo sobre si misma mostrando otra cara del cuadrado y fue ahí como los demás también salieron del pequeño trance sometido por el recuadro, cuando la base se detuvo vieron 4 cajas envueltas en periódico y cintas de sus respectivos colores y sus nombres escritos, el primero en abrir el suyo fue Donnie que al ver que era soltó un chillido de alegría solo como un pequeño nerd podía darlo, era un juego de química prácticamente nuevo solo que un poco rasgado y una bata de laboratorio roída por la mitad pero para alguien de su tamaño estaba perfecto y los guantes que tanto quería, incluso Mikey se había tomado la molestia de hacer que estuviera con solo 3 dedos y no 5 como solían ser.

Raph fue el segundo en abrir su regalo, y los ojos casi se le salen al ver el numero faltante de su comic preferido un poco maltratado sí, pero estaba en condiciones muy buenas aun así, unas baquetas medio astilladas pero duraderas para tocar su batería y lo más genial de todo el autógrafo de su boxeador preferido en un cartel de lucha libre (pese a que estaba medio manchado la firma no salió tan perjudicada).

Leo casi se desmaya cuando al abrir el suyo se encuentra con nada más y nada menos que su querido capitán Ryan y los primeros números (aunque medio maltratados) de la serie, un llavero de la nave espacial y un autógrafo un poco borroso del actor d voz de su personaje.

Mientras veía como sus hijos con grandes sonrías en las caras abrían sus regalos, Splinter tomo el suyo y noto que adentro habían ¿flores?, no, no eran verdaderas flores, eran origamis de flores, Splinter no pudo ocultar ni quería una gran sonrisa llena de cariño, las flores a primera vista se veía que estaban hechas por un principiante pero pintadas cada una de un color diferente, una roja, una azul, una naranja, una morado y 3 que estaban pintadas con todos los colores.

Eran hermosas.

_-Hijo mío_- tomo la de color naranja y noto que tenía una pequeña nota a un lado, vaya ¿aún había más?, la tomo y decía:

"_Sensei, wsted siempre nos dice que no importa que tan duro sea el passado siempre hay que mirar hacia arriba ¿No?, pwede que ya no tenga su familia hwmana pero nos tiene a nossotros ¿NO?_

_Pd- lo quiero Sensei nunca lo olvide (oigan lo escribí bien XD) vio Sensei vio yeeeeei" _

_Pd2- espero qwe disfrwten mi regalo, crei que pordria levatarr animos, wltima-wltiwa- asdjfkg __(__**garabatos**__) hace mucho que los veo medio ñaaaaaaa._

Yoshi sentía como se le humedecían los ojos al leer lo que su pequeño había puesto y volvió la vista a la caja/regalo que su pequeño les había hecho, su mirada estaba llena de orgullo mientras los chicos llenos de alegría jalaban cuerda tras cuerda y de ellas salían más sorpresas, había cosas para Raph otras para Donnie, para Leo e incluso para él, todas y cada una llenas de cosas para ellos, incluso unos dulces _un poco rancios_ pero al fin de cuentas dulces, un par de dibujos y unas al jalarse les llenaban de confeti la cara y les hacían cosquillas.

¿Qué clase de padre era él? no era digno, no lo era, de un niño tan puro como Miguel Ángel.

Los regaños por su forma de ser y cero seriedad, las burlas de sus hermanos al no poder hacer bien algo. Decepción cuando no hacia bien una kata, enojo por no poner atención, cansancio al no poder controlar sus travesuras.

Ooooh cuanto lo había subestimo.

¿Qué clase de padre era?

Al dudar así de su propio niño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lo que nadie sabía era que el más pequeño de la familia los veía d lejos cerca de la cocina y sonreía al ver sus caras, "misión cumplida", por un segundo se asustó pensando que realmente creyeran que era una broma, enserio así es como lo veían, solo un chico payaso con problemas de atención, realmente estaban tan hartos de él que lo primero que se les vino a la mente fue que era una broma.

Sentía como otra daga se le incrustaba en el pecho pero menos fuerte ya que esta vez Splinter había callado a Raph y Leo.

Antes de que dijeran algo que después pudieran lamentar.

Suspiro pesado y se metió a la cocina, a decir verdad no fue nada fácil hacer lo que hizo, estuvo trabajando toda la mañana recolectado lo que iba a necesitar para armar la "caja sorpresa", aunque no sabía cómo armar un avión o reparar un motor como Donnie, recordó la clase que les dio sobre poleas a él y sus hermanos y pudo lograr que funcionara sin que se rompieran o atorraran, ese era su gran logro personal, lo demás fue pan comido ya lo había hecho antes , en pequeño obviamente pero resulto ser prácticamente los mismo, los regalos y demás cosas era otra cosa de la cual se sentía también muy orgulloso puesto que llevaba meses saliendo del alcantarillado a escondidas y explorando horas y horas eso si no muy lejos de casa para encontrar algo que sabía le gustaría a su familia.

Hace mucho que se le había ocurrido la idea de regalarles algo a su familia para demostrarles cuanto los quería, pero hoy fue cuando su mente logro un modo de dárselos todos de una vez , el origami fue el que más trabajo le costó de todo lo demás puesto que como nunca lo había hecho temía que todo se fuera por la alcantarilla y así sin que se diera cuenta tomo uno de los tantos libros que Splinter tenía y al encontrar lo que buscaba empezó su tarea, fue eso prácticamente casi lo último que le faltaba cuando escucho la conversación de sus hermanos y Sensei pero lo logro, vio a su yo muñeco en su mano y una lagrima le cayó en la frente al pequeño muñeco. No, no lloraría, no debía.

El motivo por el que no había estado presente fue que no podía mostrarles su creación y verlos a los ojos sin recordar la conversación de hace unas horas y estar a punto de llorar.

Esta vez no podía fingir que todo estaba bien.

No podía.

Simplemente era demasiado.

A pesar de saber lo que realmente sentía su familia hacia él, estaba feliz de haber logrado sacarlos de sus monótonas y estresantes vidas para dales un descanso y sobre todo para que sonrían.

Se fue a la orilla d la cocina en la que estuvo trabajando y se sentó entre todo las cosas a medio usar, estaba agotado, y no era para más se la pasó prácticamente la mayor parte del día haciendo eso para su familia además que las notitas fueron un improviso de último minuto dada la situación y ahora que se veía mejor estaba manchado con todo y con nada, era imposible saber que no tenía sobre su caparazón pero, no le importaba, lo valía.

_Su felicidad_ lo valía.

Y con ese último pensamiento se quedó dormido con todo y muñeco en mano y una sonrisa casi tan grande como la de sus hermanos en ese momento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los chicos jamás habían estado más felices en toda su corta vida, no podían creer que todas las cosas que había soñado con tener algún día, estaban ahí, en sus manos, en sus pequeñas y verdes manitas, y todo gracias Mikey.

_Mikey._

Como era posible que su pequeño hermano fuera capaz de crear este maravilloso regalo si ni siquiera podía ponerse de cabeza sin marearse.

La respuesta era obvia: lo subestimaron.

Los chicos se vieron entre sí como teniendo una conversación mental entre ellos hasta que Leo fue el primero en hablar:

-_Creo que_- pero se cortó, como podía expresar toda la felicidad y gratitud que tenía hacia su hermanito sin parecer un hipócrita, para ser sincero el jamás creyó que Mikey pudiera ser capaz de construir algo tan genial y asombro, solo de Donnie, pero ahí estaba, podía tocarla y verla- _no debí echarlo de mi cuarto ayer-_dijo casual, como si el mero hecho de ese acto justificara que no era merecedor de algo así, pero aun así estaba ahí.

_-Si yo también_- continuo Donnie como si le leyera el pensamiento- _jamás pensé que alguna día alguien nos daría algo como esto y menos de Mikey, créanme chicos jamás pensé que el recordara la clase de polea de hace unas semanas atrás y la usara para hacer esto- _señalo la "caja explosiva" puesto que después de divertirse, examino mejor la caja y se sorprendió y mucho cuando vio el sistema de poleas del centro que hacía mover la caja y la etiqueta con el nombre , sonrió orgulloso pero luego recordó quien lo hizo y sonrió con más ganas, de verdad que era un ciego.

_-No sé ustedes_- le siguió Raph mirándolos_- pero yo me siento raro, es decir, por todos las alcantarillas es MIKEY, el pequeño y bobo Mikey, enserio aun no lo creo- _dijo expresando su asombro en sus fracciones pero luego las relajo_- pero debo admitir que a pesar de todo, __**él es increíble,**__ es decir miren esto_- un poco sonrojado por lo que acaba de decir mostro el autógrafo de Kill Kogever, su favorito de la lucha libre-_ es casi imposible encontrar uno de estos poster con su firma, no sé cómo lo log-_ fue cortado por una voz.

_-entonces preguntémosle_- hablo su Sensei que había estado callado todo el rato mientras ellos exploraban su regalo- _y agradezcámoselo._

Los chicos se vieron entre si y sonrieron, sabían que un simple gracias no bastaba para mostrarle todo el agradecimiento y arrepentimiento que tenían por tratarlo a veces mal y aun así él tuvo el esfuerzo y detalle de hacerles un obsequio tan increíble, no entendían realmente como a pesar de su mal trato con el algunas veces, el los consideraba "los mejores y más increíbles hermanos ninja de todo el universo que podía tener" según lo que había leído de las notitas de su hermano.

Simplemente era demasiado amor y sentían que no lo merecían.

Pero de verdad que estaban más que orgullosos para que negarlo, incluso Raph que era el más sarcástico de los cuatro no podía ocultar el orgullo y la felicidad que sentía sobre el más pequeño, pero no se quedaría así ellos harían todo lo posible para que Mikey sintiera y viera todas esa emociones que no podían expresarse y quedaban cortas en palabras.

Después de todo, sin Mikey, todo era más gris.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los chicos empezaron a buscar señales del de banda anaranjada, ya que tiempo después notaron que el no estuvo presente cuando encontraron su regalo y eso al pensarlo mejor, era muy raro, después de todo él había pasado casi un día entero haciéndoles la caja lo más lógico es que al haber terminado empezara a gritar a los cuatro vientos para que su familia fuera a verlo para ver su trabajo.

Pero no fue así.

Ellos salieron por si solos y de pura casualidad al mismo tiempo y solo notaron la caja cuando entraron en pleno a la sala pero sin rastros del enano.

Raro, _muy raro._

Y cuando se fijaron bien en el cuadro donde se suponía que estaría toda la familia descubrieron que faltaba el protagonista de toda aquella exposición de amor y cariño lo cual los extraño aún más.

Se dirigieron en manada al último lugar donde había oído a la tortuguita naranja: osea la cocina, los chicos tenían planeado abalanzarse sobre el más joven y llenarlo de abrazos y uno que otro beso (porque aceptémoslo ellos no eran tan _Mikey)_ y el maestro por su parte darle su amor paternal como solo el sabia darlo, pero sus planes se fueron por la borda justo al entrar al interior de la cocina y encontrar una escena un poco peculiar.

Hay en una esquina de la cocina en medio de pilas de cajas; botellas abiertas, cortadas o dobladas, botes de pintura, colores y crayolas tirados en todas direcciones y muchos objetos del alcantarillado, se encontraba el pequeño Mikey profundamente dormido mientras apoyaba su mejilla y brazo izquierdo en una cajas cortada a la mitad por un lado y su pies y mano derecha sosteniendo su figurita de el mismo, desparramados del otro. Por no mencionar el estado en que se encontraba, tenía por lo menos 50 colores diferentes esparcidos alrededor de todo él y uno que otro papel pegado por aquí y allá, lo más gracioso era que tenía una nota pegada en la frente y sospechaban que ni lo había notado, agregando que roncaba sin miramientos aunque suavemente.

Pero lo que más destacaba era que entre toda aquella explosión de arte y mutante se podía apreciar una gran sonrisa.

Los chicos se vieron entre si y no sabían si echarse a reír o llorar, más lo único que se les ocurrió fue que el maestro Splinter en silencio tomara a su pequeño en brazos y se dirijo a la habitación del menor para dejarlo descansar _(cuando se levantara le dirá que se tome un baño, no sin antes claro darle la sesión de amor familiar pendiente_) creando en el proceso que el niño soltara su figurita, Donnie lo tomo un segundo después admirando el material en que estaba echo; eran cartones pintados de un verde claro con algunas hojitas naranjas y la cara pintada mostraba una sonrisa de inocencia pura y sus pecas, sostenía en sus manos una consola vieja de un Ds y por lo que parecía estaba saltando, Donnie no puedo evitar sonreír al verlo y supo que el cuadro aunque hermoso y asombroso sentía que aún le faltaba algo o alguien mejor dicho, y ese era Mikey.

Pero, ¿Por qué no estaba con el resto de la obra? ¿No se suponía que era toda la familia? ¿Acaso el no se consideraba familia?

Meneando la cabeza alejo esa última y ridícula pregunta.

Por supuesto que no, como habría Mikey de pensar eso.

Puso al muñequito en la mesa para poder ayudar a sus hermanos a limpiar el desorden del pequeño, más tarde lo pegaría al cuadro, por ahorra lo menos que podían hacer era ayudar a limpiar a pesar que ellos no habían hecho aquel tiradero pero no se podía quejar después de todo, su hermanito se lo merecía y esto podría decirse que era como la fase uno de su operación llamada "Mostrar Agradecimiento y Gratitud, Mas Abrazos" si se ponía a pensar las iniciales formaban la palabra "magma", mas geek ¿no podía ser?, pero de seguro al de naranja le hubiera encontrado un nombre más corto y genial sin duda, pero que se le hacía.

Después de todo, sin Mikey, todo era más aburrido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche llego sin más y con ella la hora de dormir y Mikey no daba indicios de despertar pronto así que tendría que posponer sus alegrías y felicitaciones para después.

Esa noche los 3 hermanos decidieron quedarse a dormir junto al más pequeño, así que cuando el diera indicios de levantarse ellos también y hay comenzara la verdadera fiesta, antes de quedarse dormidos los chicos se fijaron que la habitación no había cambiado mucho desde l última vez que durmieron ahí.

Puesto que antes era compartida por los cuatro, por motivos de que los mayores demandaban privacidad dando razones de que ya estaba lo suficientemente grandes para aquello y exigían su propio espacio, el único que se había reusado a que ya no compartieran cuarto fue obviamente la más pequeñas de las tortuguitas puesto que él estaba feliz con aquellos y no tenía problemas con que se quedaran así un poco más, pero como siempre lo hicieron a un lado mientras Splinter les dejaba elegir su propio cuarto de entre tantas bodegas que tenía la alcantarilla y el decidió quedarse donde estaba, el más joven se quedó llorando un día entero más una semana de pura tristeza y soledad pero aun así nadie quiso cambiar su opinión, había noches en que cuando Mikey tenía pesadillas normalmente lo calmaba ver a sus hermanos alrededor de el para luego pegarse como lapa al que tuviera más cerca (_comúnmente Raph_)y seguir durmiendo.

Pero ese ya no era el caso así que cuando eso pasaba él se iba corriendo a la primera habitación que viera que era la de Leo puesto que la tenía enfrente, aun cuando el mayor la mayoría de las veces si lo dejaba había veces en que simplemente le decía "_otra vez no" _o_ "fuera"_ como anoche y es entonces cuando recurre a sus otros 2 hermanos pero era un poco más extraño que lo dejaran quedarse, puesto que solo accedían cuando se veía realmente mal.

Lo que ellos no sabían es que él tenía pesadillas, cada noche, pero tenía miedo de que lo volvieran a echar así que simplemente se quedaba en su cuarto o salía a tomar un poco de agua.

Ya entrada la noche fue cuando el chico de banda naranja, como cada noche desde hace 3 semanas, abría los ojos asustado y la respiración agitada pero no se movió ni grito, normalmente era eso lo que hacía para no levantar a su familia aun en situaciones que realmente los necesitaba, incluso en ese momento, las lágrimas caían por sus ojos descubiertos, cuando logro enfocar bien la vista descubrió que estaba en su cuarto y a oscuras, dedujo que en algún momento su padre lo había cargado y llevado a su cuarto sin sentirlo por culpa del agotamiento.

Se quedó unos minutos mirando el techo, mientras su respiración se empezaba a calmar y su mente empezaba a procesar lo último que recordaba cuando de pronto….

_**¡LA COCINA!**_

Manzanas de alcantarilla, sabía que algo se le había escapado, de seguro el lugar seguía igual de como lo había dejado, esto es malo, muy malo, de seguro su Sensei lo castigaría por no haber limpiado y ahora tendría que hacerlo bajo su supervisión. O peor ya lo estaba.

Con este último pensamiento trato de levantarse, para darse cuenta de que no podía.

Solo entonces se fijó que no estaba del todo solo, unos brazos estaban encima de su caparazón, mientras que sentía el aliento de alguien en su nuca, como no podía mover su cuerpo bien, se conformó con girar su cabeza y enfocar a la persona que lo estaba reteniendo, cuando logro enfocarlo bien casi grita de la impresión al darse cuenta de que era Raph, el de banda roja roncaba a diestra y siniestra mientras tenías su brazo y pierna izquierda sobre él, ¿Cómo no escucho eso antes? No sabía pero lo que si sabía es que no era el único ahí, junto a Raph se encontraba Leo recostado de lado y posando una mano sobre la cara del de rojo quien a su vez también tenía su mano sobre su frente, volvió a sentir la respiración sobre su nuca y al girar de nuevo su rostro se encuentra frente a frente con Donnie que tenía una mano sobre su pecho a modo de abrazo y tenía la boca entreabierta lo cual permitía a la saliva salir libremente.

Pero que…. ¿Porque sus hermanos se encontraban ahí? ¿Qué había sucedió después de quedarse dormido? ¿Por qué sentía ganas de llorar de nuevo? ¿Estaría soñando?

Si era lo último esperaba no despertar jamás, era como en los viejos tiempos, ahora entendía porque no soñó tan feo esta vez. Su cuerpo sentía la presencia de sus hermanos y se lo transmitió a su cerebro, fue por eso que aunque si tuvo la pesadilla esta no era tan siniestra como las anteriores.

Un movimiento a su izquierda hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos mientas veía como Donnie se removía un poco y lo soltaba de su pequeño abrazo dejando vía libre de su lado para poder ir directo a la cocina y tan siquiera para avanzar un poco la limpieza aun cuando quería seguir otro rato mas así, porque admitámoslo cuando podría ocurrir algo como esto de nuevo.

Con la agilidad que poseía un ninja de solo 5 años se liberó suavemente del cuerpo de Raphael y salió de entre las cobijas para dirigirse a la cocina notando que no estaban en la cama si no entre un revoltijo de mantas en el suelo para que cupieran los 4, no quería despertar a su familia tan noche, él ya no tenía sueño puesto que había dormido lo suficiente así que no había problema, además quería hacerlo, no quería ser una molestia para su familia nunca más.

Salió lo más silencioso de la habitación y camino a tientas en la oscuridad pasando de largo la sala y la "caja explosiva", llegando a la cocina en poco tiempo, busco el interruptor y cuando logro encender las luces, se congelo.

No había nada, todo estaba perfectamente justo antes de que el empezara su trabajo, bueno obviamente había algunas manchas de pinturas medio disueltas como evidencia de que alguien había estado ahí, pero solo eso nada más.

Todo lo demás ya no estaba, ni las cajas, ni los pinceles y pinturas, las cosas de alcantarilla, ni los papeles, nada.

Que ocurrió aquí, acaso era sonámbulo y había limpiado entre sueños o quizás….

Fue cuando noto un pequeño papelito pegado contra la pared en donde se había quedado dormido, fue hacia él y pudo distinguir la hosca letra de Raph, la meticulosa letra de Donnie, la pulcra letra de Leo incluso la elegante letra de Splinter, en ella estaba escrito un mensaje y cada palabra era de letras diferentes supuso que se había turnado por escribir:

"_Muchas gracias por el regalo, es increíble, grandioso e ingenioso!"_

_Pd- nada mal para un bobo._

_¡Raph!_

_Bueno, bueno medio bobo…XD solo brome._

_Es cierto, Mikey necesito que me expliques como lograste hacer que las poleas funcionaran de ese modo, es fascinante._

_Pd2- no te preocupes por el desorden hijo mío, nosotros lo hicimos por ti es lo menos que te mereces._

Mikey sentía su cuerpo un poco más ligero y sin notarlo tenía una dulce sonrisa en el rostro mientras leía y releía la nota escrita por toda su familia, la abrazo contra su pecho y mientras una que otra lagrima le recorría las mejillas, sentía que varias de aquellas dagas que le oprimían el corazón se desvanecían.

Con un último vistazo a la cocina y apagando las luces se dirigió a su habitación solo para estar lo quedaba de la noche junto a sus hermanos.

Y mientras se abrazaba al brazo d Raph, justo antes de cerrar los ojos volvió a mirar por última vez la hojita y sonrió con ganas.

De veras que él tenía a la mejor familia ninja del mundo mundial.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mañana del día siguiente llego si prisa alguna, haciendo que todo ser viviente despertara de su letargo y como si estuvieran esperando aquello los cuatro hermanos que en algún momento de la noche terminaron uno encima del otro empezaron a abrir los ojos. Sus cerebros trataban de sacarse el sueño encima y cuando al fin lo lograron se miraron entre ellos, Mikey haciéndose el sorprendido ya que interiormente reprimía una sonrisa no quería que sus hermanos se enteraran de la pequeña visita nocturna (no todavía) puesto que tal vez por como lo miraba era obvio que les daba un poco de vergüenza admitirlo y dar el primer paso. Sabía que él tendría que empezar.

Así de bien los conocía.

Por su lado los chicos realmente no sabían cómo comenzar, después de todo, la euforia y energía que les había sacado el regalo se extinguió de la noche a la mañana, aun cuando nadie apartaba sus ojos del pequeño ni el de ellos, nadie quería empezar. Al final el menor hablo.

_-¿Chicos?-_ pregunto "extrañado" el de banda naranja- _sucede algo, podque están aquí_- Mikey era un gran actor así que no había problema fingir desconcierto, aunque le costara un poco puesto trataba de contener la risa ya que sus hermanos se había sonrojado un poco más y desviaban la mirada.

_-Bueno_- empezó Donnie, alguien tendría que hablar pero a la de ya- _la razón por la que estamos aquí es pues….._

_-la razón_- le siguió Leo dándole apoyo para romper la tensión- _es que bueno, Jeje veras nosotros queríamos decirte…..- _se cortó, valla sí que es difícil expresarse a veces no entendía como Mikey podía hacerlo todos los días y sin parpadear.

-_Hay por todas la…!-_ grito un frustrado Raph, la verdad no entendía como sus hermanos podían ser tan cobardes – _Mikey lo que este par de inútiles tratan de decirte es que nosotros….. amm…. esto… -_se sonrojo y bajo la mirada.

Wow, así o más idiota.

Mikey sonrió con ganas y sin más se les abalanzo para abrazarlos, el no necesitaba oír nada aun cuando si lo merecía, él prefería más los gestos que las palabras y que sus hermanos se estén esforzando por demostrarle lo agradecidos que estaban era algo casi nunca visto pero para él era más que suficiente.

Después de todo ya lo había demostrado quedándose a dormir junto a él y para no había mejor gesto que aquel.

Los chicos al no esperar eso terminaron tirados de nuevo bajo los brazos de la tortuguita que tenían por hermano mientras veían como les sonreía.

-_No fue nada!_- les dijo si quitar su sonrisa si no que se volvió más ancha.

Donnie, Leo y Raph se miraron entre ellos para después sonreírse, su hermanito sí que era único

Y dicho y hecho, los chicos como pudieron le devolvieron el abrazo aún más fuerte y el cuarto se llenó de risas, comentarios y explicaciones sobre la "caja explosiva". Mientras en la entrada el maestro Splinter los oía para después dirigirse a la cocina a preparar el desayuno

Sip, ese día prometía.

Lástima que nadie sabía lo que pronto ocurriría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La tortuguita de banda naranja buscaba alegre y saltarín a sus hermanos, no podía evitarlo, quien podría después del día que tuvo, además de descubrir donde había terminado su yo miniatura.

Como no estar feliz si al fin se sentía aceptado y querido.

Paseo la mirada por la guarida pero ni rastros de sus hermanos, fue cuando oyó unos murmullos de la cochera/laboratorio.

_-recuerden chicos, ni una palabra de esto a Mikey-_era Leo.

_-tranquilízate un poco intrépido_- le contesto Raph tranquilo, hay veces en que su hermano era un exagerado _-no se enterara_-

-_si Leo-_ le contesto esta vez Donnie- _confía en nosotros haremos todo lo posible para que no lo descubra-_ dijo seguro de sí mismo, para después agregar-_esto será increíble._

_-por supuesto que no lo será- _le dijo Raph_- esto será ÉPICO._

_-bien ya entendí- _hablo de nuevo Leo sonriendo_- pero bajen la voz no quiero que Mikey nos oiga y descubra todo y se arruine._

Ninguno de ellos noto como una figurita en la entrada desaparecía de ahí.

_-Leo, ya párale-_dijo exasperado Raph _-sé que no quieres que Mikey descubra la sorpresa que le estamos haciendo antes de tiempo, pero creo que exageras demasiado, no lo viste, está demasiado feliz como para notar que no estamos- _dijo divertido después de todo habían estado junto a él la mayor parte del día, el chico estaba más energético que nunca y los chicos lo entendían pero tenía que dejarlo un rato si querían hacer lo que había planeado la noche pasada mientras su hermano dormía. Habían hecho un plan.

Un plan para que Mikey también recibiera un regalo.

Miro los carritos chocones que Donnie había creado, su propósito era semejante al de los de la feria pero como su hermano era todo un nerd, _gracias a la madre de todas las alcantarillas_, había incluido varios toques para que se viera mejor y más personales y era ahí donde entraban ellos, puesto que Mikey había hecho la caja llena de sus cosas favoritas, ellos también le harían algo parecido; claro no era ni la mitad de lo genial que era su regalo y por su pollo que no era suficiente para demostrarle a Mikey su cariño pero era lo mejor que se les había ocurrido.

El carrito en el que estaba trabajando estaba pintado de color naranja (su favorito) y una gran M pintada por Raph, también tenía llamas, unos nunchakos y uno que otro alíen de su comic preferido.

No era muy impresionante pero era todo lo que se les ocurrió.

Al menos esperaban que a Mikey le gustara.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto el de bandita naranja caminada de regreso a la sala sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Que se suponía que debía pensar, hasta ahora el día había comenzado siendo fantástico, podría decirse que el mejor día que recordaba hasta ahora, no era para más después de la incómoda e inusual forma de agradecimiento, los 4 se dirigieron juntos a la cocina donde Splinter los esperaba con el desayuno ya hecho ahí fueron notificados de que por hoy no habría entrenamiento ni clases lo que puso muy felices a todos en especial al pequeño y así teniendo todo el día libre para hacer lo que quisieran o para ser más precisos para lo que el menor quisiera y así fue.

En algún momento tuvo que ir al baño y cuando regreso los chicos ya no se encontraban así que decidió ir a buscarlos y al oír lo de antes ya no sabía cómo sentirse, eso quería decir que sus hermanos solo estarían con el solo el día de hoy y después volverían a lo mismo de siempre, eso quiere decir que solo porque el hecho que les había regalado algo se dignaron a estar junto a él. Y aun así a pesar de todo lo divertido que fue este día lo seguían considerando un estorbo.

Seguirán haciendo cosas a sus espaldas.

Porque si, lo sabía, sabía que a pesar de que ellos no tenían tiempo para jugar con el (no ahora) sí que lo tenían entre ellos, los había visto y a decir verdad eso le ofendió.

Pero que se le hacía.

Suspiro pesadamente, ya no quería seguir dándole vueltas, le dolía la cabeza y el corazón mas no tenía ganas de pensar, todas las energías que tenía antes se esfumaron y una lagrima bajo por su mejilla.

Otra vez las malditas dagas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-Oe, Mikey_- le llamo Raph un rato más tarde- _tienes que ver el nuevo invento de Donnie, es genial_

_-si-_ le continuo Leo tratando de actuar tranquilo, pero fallando en el intento, no era muy bueno guardando las apariencias en situaciones así- genial, _además nos como si hubiéramos hec-hmp._

Raph le miro entre enojado e incrédulo mientras tenía una mano sobre su boca, de verdad que el intrépido no sabía fingir.

-_pada que_-pregunto con dolor en la voz que trato de disimular -_solo pada recordarme que no soy bienvenido_- les dijo con intenciones de salir de ahí de una vez por todas -_no gracias, de seguro se divedtiran sin mí_- y sin más se fue en dirección a su habitación.

Okeeyy, ahora sí que eso no lo esperaban, qué demonios acaba de pasar.

_-Mikey te sientes ¿bien?_- le pregunto Leo preocupado por su actitud, que le pasaba hace un rato lo había visto brincando de un lado a otro y ahora lo encontraba todo apachurrado en la sala.

Que estaba pasado.

Leo trato de detener a su hermanito para que le explicara qué demonios estaba ocurriéndole pero solo alcanzo cuando el menor le rehuyó violento y exclamo:

_**-¡NO!-**_

Donnie salió del laboratorio para ver porque tanto relajo, encontrándose con un Mikey al borde del llanto y a un Leo y Raph muy confundidos.

_-Chicos que est- _

_-Ustedes no me quieren-_ les dijo soltando lo que le tenía atormentando la cabeza desde hace quien sabe cuánto –_solo lo hacen podque deben no podque quieran. Incluso si lo hacen para ustedes yo solo soy un idiota.- _finalizo mientras el picor de los ojos no le dejaba ver.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los chicos salieron de la impresión de aquellas palabras sacada de la boca del menor segundos después.

¿Es?, ¿es así como Mikey se siente?

_-Por supuesto que nadie cree eso_- le contestaron al unísono preocupados y confundidos.

Que habían hecho, como pudieron dejar que su hermano, su querido hermanito pensara eso de sí mismo, que creyera que nadie en esta familia lo amaban, en que momento las bromas y burlas _(de cariño)_** (si aja)** pudieron herir de esa forma a su hermano, tal vez también había contribuido el hecho de que siempre lo trataban como un bueno para nada cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario.

-_entonces porque_- dijo el menor con sus ojos cielo al borde de las lágrimas, estaba alcanzando su límite- _porque jamás quedían jugad conmigo, pradticar conmigo o estad conmigo- _su voz empezó a entrecortarse y su cuerpo temblaba levemente pero debía ser fuerte-_ cuando quería ayudad, cuando quedia estar con ustedes, me echaban de lado, explíquenme, porque no entiendo, como no voy a sed un estorbo si mi propia familia me rechaza-_ en ese punto las lágrimas caían por si solas y los mayores solo se veían entre ellos consternados.

-_Bueno…_

_-La verdad es que….._

_-El motivo del porque…._

Mikey vio como le rehuían la mirada y fruncían el seño buscando una explicación que obviamente no existía y daban vagas excusas, sonrió triste al saber que no podían contradecirle puesto que él tenía razón.

Los chicos por su parte estaba hechos líos en su cabeza, no sabían que decir o hacer puesto que las palabras de Mikey eran verdad y no había forma de demostrarle lo contrario…

_-Está bien_- el chico saco a sus hermanos de sus pensamientos y vieron que les sonreía, pero no como usualmente lo así esta era una de las sonrisas más falsas que jamás habían presenciado en la cara del más joven-_No tiene que explicad nada- _seguía sonriendo pero ahora acompañado de las lágrimas traicioneras que cubrían sus hermosos ojos color cielo- _puedo vivir con eso._

A los chicos se les fue el alma a los pies.

Eran unos monstruos.

Si no hubieran estado impresionados por la vista que contemplaban habrían oído como el corazón de la pequeña tortuga se partía en miles de pedazo y sin soportar seguir viéndoles la cara salió de allí dirigiéndose a la entrada de la guarida.

Los chicos solo alcanzaron a ver cómo Mikey se perdía en la oscuridad de las alcantarillas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El silencio de la alcantarilla solo era roto por las pisadas la pequeña tortuga mientras se dirigía hacia su escondite secreto, que había encontrado por accidente entre sus tantas expediciones y de vez en cuando iba ahí cuando se sentía triste o solo.

Normalmente solo iba para clamarse o cuando tenía un mal día para animarse.

Pero esta vez no era así.

Corría, corría y seguía corriendo, quería irse, largarse de aquel lugar que sabía no era bienvenido, corría para huir de sus reclamos, corría para no ir mas sus burlas, corría para no volver jamás.

En ningún momento volvió la cabeza, no debía porque si no….

Unos ecos comenzaron a oírse en la lejanía, al principio creyó no era nada, pero poco a poco se hacían más fuertes y más audibles hasta que….

**-**_**¡MIKEY!-**_

_-¡Mikey espera!-_

_-¡Vuelve!-_

Oh no, le habían seguido, pero, ¿porque?

No se paró a pensarlo y siguió corriendo un poco más fuerte, a pesar de seguir oyendo los gritos de sus hermanos llamándole, por suerte les llevaba mucha ventaja y el escondite ya está cerca, podía casi verla.

Por pura inercia decidió mirar hacia atrás, para descubrír una luz a la lejanía, apuro más el paso logrando divisar a lo lejos la famosa grieta y justa antes de que pudiera alzar la mano una figura le llego por detrás tacleándolo haciendo por la velocidad a la que iba rodaran hasta quedar Mikey sobre la figura enseguida reconoció como Raph, sin perder tiempo se impuso del caparazón de mayor pero este fue más rápido quien lo tomo por uno de sus brazos y en un acto de pura desesperación el chico tomo lo primero que encontró y se lo clavo en la mano que lo aprisionaba, siendo soltado por un aullido de dolor y sin más se metió dentro d la grieta mientras procesaba lo que acababa de hacer.

Había atacado a Raph.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Segundos después llegaron Donnie y Leo solo para encontrar a un Raph herido y sin rastros del menor. Raph como pudo, sin darle importancia a su cortada pero aun así sin mover su mano herida, hizo una señal con la cabeza en dirección a la pequeña grieta por la que obviamente solo el pequeño cabía.

Antes de que alguien hiciera nada una pequeña voz amortiguada por las paredes surgió de la nada:

_-¡LO SIENTO MUCHO RAPHIE!- _

_-Ven y dímelo en la cara enano!- _le grito enojado el de banda roja, no es que estuviera enojado, solo estaba estresado y un poco aturdido, no pensaba que su hermanito tuviera tal agilidad, pero no se paró a pensar en aquello, necesitaba arreglar las cosas con Mikey- _sal de ahí y repítelo enfrente mío._

Donnie se le acercó para curarlo puesto que al ser todo demasiado deprisa solo atino a ir por el botiquín y seguiré a sus hermanos hacia la dirección en la que había corrido Mikey, pero apenas y toco la mano del mayor cuando este la retiro violentamente_-¡NO!-_ grito- _no dejare que me hagas nada hasta que es mocoso salga de ahí y se disculpe de cara a cara y hablemos._

_-Raph no puedes….-_empezó Leo

_-Oh claro que puedo, solo mírame-_y sin más se acercó al hueco metiendo su mano sana tratando de agarrar alguna extremidad del menor, bufando cabreado al no conseguirlo, Raph nunca había sido bueno manejando situaciones emocionales y se desesperaba fácilmente ya que para él lo mejor era dar un zape y asunto arreglado, pero no esta vez, es más sospechaba que si intentaba algo así solo empeoraría más las cosas.

Aun así no se rindió.

_- Raph, ¡Raph para!-_ le dijo Leo sosteniéndolo del hombro- _no estas ayudando, vamos deja que Donnie te cure y después de calmarnos hablaremos con Mikey._

_-suéltame Bobo-nardo!, este niño no entiende razones, así que yo lo hare entender-_

_-Raph, tranquilízate- _le dijo Donnie asustado de que en verdad el mayor cumpliera su amenaza, mientras lo sostenía del otro hombro_-vamos hermano, deja curarte._

Pero Raph no se dejó.

Raph empezó a gritar improperios a diestra y siniestra que había aprendido de las luchas, mientras Leo con una señal a Donnie lo jalaban de los hombros alejándolo de la entrada, seguía forcejeando y Mikey podía oír los gritos del de rojo mezclarse con los de los otros 2.

_-Sal de ahí enano!- - Raph quédate quieto- .-Mikey te juro por mi caparazón que sin sales en este…- -Raph no estas ayudando!- -Cálmate!- -No Quiero!..._

_-Si yo no estubieda aquí_- empezó el menor ignorando los gritos del de rojo y los otros, haciendo que se callaran- _ustedes serian felices_- continuo sintiendo claramente un pico en los ojos- _si no estubieda, ustedes podrían haced lo que quisiedan sin preocupadse por nadie más, sin que Leo se distaiga de haced katas o ved su pogama favorito, sin que Raphie se enoje por queded jugad con el cuándo es obvio que está ocupado, sin que Donnie tenga que dejad el expedimento a medias o se adunie por mi culpa_- en este punto su voz estaba quebrada y las lágrimas rodaban libres- _**ES MEJOR SI YO NO EXISTIERA!-**_ grito mientras sus palabras hacían eco en los túneles.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ninguno de ellos se movió de donde estaban, aturdidos aun por la confesión del menor, Mikey aun metido en el hueco seguía llorando, Donnie y Leo aun sosteniendo a Raph que seguía intentando liberarse y con su corte en su mano derecha aun sangrando.

Raph un poco más calmado más por la impresión que por otra cosa, pudo liberarse del agarre de sus hermanos que dé la impresión habían debilitado la presión, se dirigió hacia la grieta y se arrodillo para ver un poco mejor donde estaba Mikey, cuando lo localizo, lo vio en una de las esquinas mientras se abrazaba así mismo e intentaba reprimir los sollozo.

La cara de Raph estaba seria, a pesar de sentir el picor de la carne expuesta de su mano, no se movió, solo veía como su pobre hermano sufría emocionalmente y todo por su culpa, trato de tocarlo pero el chico al parecer lo sintió y se alejó un poco más en el reducido espacio, un segundo después hablo.

-_Mikey-_ empezó suave ya que temía que el chico le rehuyera más, si seguía así el chico no podría tocarlo, pero al menos trataría de hablar con el- _Mikey, mírame._

-_No-_ la respuesta salió amortiguada al estar encogido.

_-vamos hermano_- trato de hablar tranquilamente- _no voy a hacerte nada, solo quiero que me mires._

_-Es mentira_- le respondió de vuelta levantando solo un poco la cabeza pero aun sin mirarlo- _solo quiedes padecer calmado así cuando me acedque lo suficiente, me cojas y me saques para dadme zapes-_ ups, lo había cachado

Raph se quedó mudo un momento y miro a sus hermanos que se encogieron de hombros, realmente Mikey los conocía tan bien que hasta sabía sus mañas, se puso a pensaba en algún truco para sacar a su hermano sin que este supiera cual era. Hasta que se le prendió el foco.

_-Ooooh Mikey_- canturreo Raph, haciendo que Mikey por fin lo volteara a ver, curioso por su tono de voz-_quiero enseñarte algo-_

-¿_Qué?_- bien, pico.

_-No puedo mostrártelo desde ahí, tendrás que acercarte-_

Mikey dudo en si ir o no obvio que era un truco, pero su curiosidad fue más grande que su disposición.

Se acercó lo suficiente para poder divisar con la poca luz de la linterna que traían la cara de Raph pero no tanto para que si este tratara de hacer un movimiento en falso fuera más fácil evitarlo

_-Vamos, acércate un poco más-_ y sin darse cuenta lo hizo.

_-un poco más, eso-_ decía el de rojo concentrando su vista en su hermanito

Mikey tenía la vista fija en la mano que Raph tenía enfrente y sin darse cuenta había caído por completo.

_-Perfecto_- solo escuchando eso, supo que había metido la pata, pero esta vez no fue tan rápido y la mano que estaba enfrente lo tomo de la muñeca jalándolo así afuera de la grieta.

_-Ya te tengo!- -no!- -Ahora si no tienes- -Déjame!- -Jamás, ahora sal de ahí y escúchame- -__**NO!**_

_-¡CON UN DEMONIO!_- oh oh, a alguien se le acabo la paciencia-_MIKEY PODRIAS DEJAR DE SER UN CABEZA DURA Y ESCUCHAR LO QUE TENGO QUE DECIRTE, __**POR FAVOR!**_

Logrando con eso ultimo y un último jalón sacar a Mikey de aquella grieta/ cueva en la que estaba oculto

_-Escúchame Mikey_- empezó Raph con la mira roja y llena de determinación- _y escúchame muy bien hermanito, Tu. No. Eres. __**Un. ESTORBO-**_ dijo remarcando cada palabra mientras tomaba al menor en un abrazo fraternal- _y jamás lo serás- _dijo mientras juntaba su frente con la de su hermano para que pudiera verlo a los ojos y demostrarle que estaba hablando muy enserio- _así que jamás vuelvas a decir algo como eso nunca más o te saco el color_ _verde-_ las últimas palabras se le resquebraron un poco al intentar contener sus lágrimas_- hermano tu __**eres increíble**__, así que jamás de los jamases creas que no eres importante para nosotro_s.

Mikey estaba paralizado por las palabras que acababa de oír además de la mirada que le estaban dando, salió de su asombro solo cuando sintió otro par de cuerpos abrazándolo por detrás y susurrándole:

_-Te queremos Mikey- _dijo Leo en un pequeño sollozo que trato de disimular_-más que nada en todo el mundo entero-_ enfatizo.

_-No te cambiaríamos nada, por nada, ni por nadie_- continúo Donnie igual de lloroso que los demás- _eres único-_

Mikey sintió sus ojos aguadarse de nuevo al oír cada palabra que sus hermanos le profesaban y sentía poco o poco que las estacas que sentía en el corazón desaparecían. Sentía sus ojos arder pero ya no quería llorar estaba seguro que si…

-_**Te amamos-**_ dijeron al unísono los mayores.

Oh no.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Mikey ya no pudo contenerse más y mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro con sollozos incluidos y les abrazaba de regreso a sus hermanos, trataba de hablar entre berridos.

"_Y yo a ustedes chicos"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se separaron después de varios minutos de estar abrazados y entre ellos compartieron miradas que daban a entender que ya todo estaba bien.

_-Perdón pod lo de tu mano Raphie_- dijo Mikey mirando la mano herida que aun que ya no sangraba se podía apreciar que dolía con ojos culpables.

-_Naah, no pasa nada-_ le dijo restándole importancia al asunto- _la verdad fue muy buena maniobra la que hiciste, estoy impresionado- _dijo acariciándole la cabeza cual perrito, Mikey le dio una sonrisa.

Donnie después de oír aquello sin decir nada, tomo la mano herida y sin miramientos le echó encima el desinfectante haciendo que Raph siseara de dolor y lo mirara jeteado.

-_Eso, por no quedarte quieto_ – y si más después de limpiar con un algodón, tomo un pedazo de venda y al amararlo lo hizo un poco más fuerte de lo necesario haciendo sisear de nuevo y volviéndose a ganar una mirada de rencor_- y eso por pegarme_- dijo señalando su frente donde claramente se apreciaba un chicho.

Y por si fuera poco, Raph sintió como le daban un zape en la cabeza gritando un _"Hey"_ protesta y mirara al intrépido No Líder-_y eso porque fue_- -_Por no escuchar-_

Raph gruño más jeteado.

Mikey solo rio y con ello los demás también, después llego el silencio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nadie dijo nada para no arruinar el momento, pues no tenían ya nada que decir y resultaba un poco embarazoso (menos para el pequeño) verse con los ojos hinchados y rojos, pero como siempre el menor sabia como remediarlo.

_-El último en llegar es una rana de alcantarilla- _dijo repentinamente la tortuguita naranja mientras se secaba las lágrimas y empezaba a correr.

Los demás se miraron un segundo solo para después unirse en aquella carrera improvisada.

_-Hey! No se vale, saliste antes- _dijo Donnie quien iba último.

_-Ni modo Donnie, te duermes, te pierdes- _respondió el de bandana roja.

_-Eso no tiene sentido!-_

_-Claro que si-_

_-Claro que no-_

_-Que si-_

_-Que no-_

_-Que sí!-_

_-Que no!-_

_-Que Si!-_

_-Qué No!-_

-_**QUE SIIIIIII-**_

_-Chicos!-_ les interrumpe Leo-_ Mikey ya gano_- dijo con una sonrisa.

_-Gane! Gane_!-Dijo mientras saltaba en la entrada de la guarida y les sacaba la lengua- _Ahora tendrá que hacer todo lo que yo diga._

_-Ooouuuuh_- aulló Raph mirando molesto (pero si estarlo) a Donnie- _vez lo que haces, por tu culpa perdimos_- dijo para después sonreír divertido al ver a su hermanito hacer el baile de la victoria.

-_Sip supongo que es cierto-_ dijo el genio de igual manera.

-_Lo justo es justo_- finalizo Leonardo feliz y divertido por igual.

_-SIIIII_- grito un sonriente Mikey saltando sobre Raph- _mi primera orden es que comamos galletas!_- dijo mientras abrazaba a Raph por el cuello y sin dejar de sonreír.

_**-A LA ORDEN!-**_ gritaron al unísono los mayores también con una gran sonrisa en sus caras mientras corrían hacia la cocina.

Y así paso el resto del día, entre bromas, juegos y risas, y probando los nuevos caritos chocones de Donnie después de que Mikey chillara emocionado al ver el suyo y a los cuales bautizo como _tortu-furias,_ más uno que otro abrazo discreto, donde al final terminaron todos dormidos enfrente del televisor junto con el maestro Splinter _(obvio después de explicar por qué la herida de Raph y las lágrimas secas de Mikey)_ que se les unió un rato más tarde, llenos de palomitas, pintura y un muy increíblemente feliz Mikey en medio de ellos.

_**Después de todo, sin Mikey, nada era igual.**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Pues claro que había veces en los Hamato no aguantaban las bromas del pequeño y tendían a desesperarse por su actitud, pero eso no impedía que lo amaran tal y como era y jamás, de los JAMASES cambiarían algo de él.

Sip porque todos podía sonreír y hacer sonrisas, pero no como Mikey.

**Nadie poseía esa habilidad.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**BOOYAKASHAAAAA!**

**Olaas me presento, soy una nueva integrante de los fic de tmnt. **

**Y si no se han dado cuenta yo amo AMO a Mikey, realmente me dolió hacerlo sufrir pero me encanta la idea que el siempre trata de hacer que todos sonrían y se sientan mejor porque él es así, siempre viéndole el lado bueno a la vida y jamás rindiéndose en logra que otros lo vean así.**

**5 días people 5 DIAAAAAASS ASDHFJKLÑ pero lo valió, totalmente.**

**Bueno si les gusto comentar no mata a nadie, y me llena de alegría explosiva lanza arcoíris **

**Y si no bueno al menos te molestaste en leerlo ¿no?**

**Perdón si hay algunas palabras mal escritas la revisión no me quito la emoción y pues no sé si hay errores ortográficos (intencionales) pero igual está bien, creo…..**

**Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo en leer esta trágica y cursi telenovela XD, espero y lo hayan disfrutado leyéndola tanto como yo escribiéndola**

**Creo que eso es todo, nos vemos…..**

**Se despide Yume X)**


End file.
